Ferret and Mudblood
by Wings-Of-Water
Summary: Ron's a pig, Draco's a git and Harrys just wierd....What's Hermione to do? Non-graphic snogging eventually...Dramione YAY This is my first fanfic, so pls read and review and be nice...thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Ferret & Mudblood**

Hermione woke up in a brilliant mood. She turned to the calendar on her wall.

"It's real…it's really real. Ron and I have been going out as an official couple for a whole year now," she said in one breath.

Hermione was exuberant. She flung the covers off of her and did a little jig, right, smack-bam in the middle of her huge room. Luckily, she was Head Girl now, which granted her, her own room which meant that no one could interrupt her little jig.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ginny awoke and looked at the calender Hermione gave her. She groaned. She'd known about Ron for 3 months now. She was going to find some way to tell Hermione. She had to, after all, Hermione would do the same for her.

"Poor Hermione, I really do feel sorry for what I'm about to do," she sighed as she picked up a piece of parchment and a quill.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione hopped out of the shower, still feeling on top of the world. She and Ron had decided yesterday to have a nice picnic lunch by the lake for their one year anniversary.

"Oh my gosh…I just can't wait," she squealed to herself, finding it hard to contain her excitement.

She quickly dressed and ran to her bedside table to check that she still had Ron's present. She squealed again for no particular reason, when she noticed a small piece of ripped parchment next to the vibrant red present. Wondering how it got there and who it was from (as she certainly did not leave scraps of parchment all around the place…she was much to neat for that), she unfolded it to see a quickly scribbled note in Ginny's handwriting,

_Astronomy Tower 10…Sorry_

What the hell was Ginny on about? Sorry…there was to be no sorry's on a brilliant day such as this. Curious, she glanced at the clock. 8 o'clock. Hmmmm, that meant she could quickly visit the library, before she met Ginny.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"HOW COULD YOU…YOU PIG-HEADED GIT…" Hermione Granger screamed at the startled redhead in front of her, before throwing (or ummm….more like pegging) her carefully rapped present at him and storming out of the beautiful Hogwarts tower to it's grounds (although she rather felt like jumping off the tower).

Tears fogged her vision and she half ran, not knowing where she was going, letting her mind lead her. She just wanted to get away, to let her tears fall freely without anyone seeing (because Hermione's pride was much to great to let people see she cry), when she bumped into something or someone more like it.

"Watch where your going Mudblood."

She just looked at the blonde before her in shock before fairly screaming, "YOU…YOU…**URG**…**YOUR JUST AS BAD AS HIM**!"

"Oh grow up Granger…It would have happened sooner or later…It was….Hmmmm, how do you say it…Inevitable!"

"URG…..I HATE YOU," she screamed before storming off to some unknown place.

She couldn't stop now, tears streamed down her face and she flung herself into some bush or another and cried her heart out. She cried, and cried and cried, until she could cry no longer. When she had finally stopped crying, she realised, with a shock, that it was dark. She quickly looked at her watch, "Oh crap, it's 11, I'm past curfew."

With that she dusted herself off and quickly made her way into the castle, through the hallways and into the Heads Dorm.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

(Draco's POV)

He heard her sneak inside. She was rather pathetic at sneaking. Still listening he heard a smash, an "Oh crap", a reparo spell then a sad sigh. He got up and went into their little common-room.

"Late night hey?"

She turned around, shocked.

"Oh, it's you. Why the hell would you care?"

"Oh…no reason, just wanted to see which glass you broke again."

She scowled before saying through gritted teeth, "It wasn't a glass, it was the green vase."

He laughed at her before closing the door before going back to bed.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Authors Note:

This is my first fanfic, so please review...i don't care if you don't like it, just tell me what you don't like about it.......pleaseys review....I'm begging you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Hermione hung out at the library before she headed to dinner. Half way through her 3-foot potions essay (which was only due in two weeks), she saw a certain blonde coming out of the forbidden forest.

"She ought to pay him a visit," she thought.

She quickly packed up her books, shoved them in her bag (although she left her bag where it was) and ran outside as fast as she possibly could.

At last seeing the blonde (at the same place she had punched him in 3rd year), she ran up to him and put her wand to he's throat.

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what Granger? You're talking nonsense."

"Oh you know perfectly well what. How did you know about Ronald and the pug?"

"Oh…" comprehension dawned on his face, "You mean, how did I know that the Weasel was cheating on you with Parkinson?...Granger, the whole school's known about it for months!"

"You…you…you mean this has been going on for months?"

"Oh yes…everyone knew…except _**you**_ that is!"

She felt like her already broken heart had broken again. She flopped on the grounded in a sad little heap and cried…again.

Draco didn't know what to do. He certainly couldn't just _leave_ her…he wasn't _that_ evil…but he had never, not even once, comforted anyone in his sad little existence.

"You might have overdone that just a little bit," he thought before unsurely placing a hand on her shoulder and saying, "Ummm…shall we head back to the dorm?"

She just cried harder. He felt so awkward, it wasn't funny. He had no choice, one, he didn't want to wait till 11 at night till she'd finished crying, two, he wasn't evil enough to just leave her here, and three, he didn't have his wand and other peoples wands didn't always react well to others who weren't it's owner, so that meant he couldn't levitate her. He swooped down and picked her up. She put up a pitiful little fight before just giving up completely.

He placed her in her bed (where she cried herself to sleep, before returning to reading the book he was that morning.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The next morning, Hermione dragged herself to breakfast, although she rather wouldn't go, she wasn't going to stop that stupid redhead from her doing anything.

She sat quite peacefully between Ginny and Lavender eating her pancakes, although she didn't really have an appetite now that a certain redhead (let me give you a clue…it's not Ginny) was in sight.

She didn't blame Harry or Ginny in the slightest. Ginny had told her (via letter…again) that Ronald had slipped some weird sort of secrecy potion into their pumpkin juice one morning.

Ron, clearly getting annoyed by Hermione ignoring him, said the first thing that popped into his mind, and believe me, it was a stupid thing.

"Hermione, you can't really blame me can you? ...I mean….It's so obvious that you and Malfoy are having a little affair in the heads dorm."

"How dare he," she thought.

"Uh-uh mate, you just crossed the line," Harry murmured to Ronald while shaking his head.

"HOW DARE YOU," Hermione burst out. The whole hall turned silent and stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.

"YOU THINK THAT I WOULD CHEAT ON YOU…WITH THAT GIT."

"COME ON HERMIONE…IT'S NOT LIKE HALF THE SCHOOL SAW YOU CARRYING YOU TO THE HEADS DORM LAST NIGHT…IT'S SO OBVIOUS SOMETHINGS GOING ON."

By this time they were both standing up and the whole hall had broken out in whispers…but not to worry, Hermione quickly shut them up.

"HOW DARE YOU." She screamed again.

"YEAH…WELL,WHY DON'T YOU SAY SOMETHING THAT WILL CONVINCE US RATHER THAN JUST SAYING HOW DARE YOU ALL THE TIME…I TELL YOU WHY…COZ YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE."

Hermione was absolutely livid.

"FIRST YOU CHEAT ON_ ME_ THEN YOU BLAME ME FOR YOU CHEATING BY SAYING I WAS CHEATING ON YOU….WITH….WITH….WITH _MALFOY_."

She was furious to say the least. She climbed up onto the table (as he was on the opposite side of the table and he was much taller than her), grabbed a jug of pumpkin juice and tipped in over his head before storming out of the hall.

Literally ten seconds later, Draco Malfoy walked into the hall, and stopped mid-step. Something was wrong, something was very wrong, something was very very wrong. The whole hall was silent and staring straight at him. Not even a whisper.

"Did I miss something?" he asked before a soaking wet Ron also stormed out of the hall.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Is it true, Dracy, is it, is it, is it?" whined Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting right next to Draco. Draco didn't really like Pansy, hell he liked Granger more than Pansy.

"Is what true?" he asked, he was trying his hardest to keep his voice pleasant, as he always did when he was neat the pug.

"That you and Granger are going out of course, silly," she said, playfully whacking him on the arm.

Draco suddenly choked on his pumpkin juice as the words settled in, the whole school turned to face him while he was have the coughing fit of the year, they turned back soon, seeing as they could easily get the same reactions from their own tables.

"_What?_"

Pansy looked at him dumbfounded.

"You and Granger are a couple…right?"

"_No_…why would you think that, Pansy?"

"The whole commotion this morning, that's all," Pansy stopped and smiled, proud that she used a big word such as commotion, before starting again, "You know, I was starting to worry about you there. See this huge thing with Mudblood and Ronnypooh happened this morning, where…"

He silently snorted at the Weasels nickname. It would go on the rest of the morning; he knew how Pansy loved to explain things. He half-listened and nodded his headed from time to time, that's all he ever had to do. She gushed and gushed all the way to potions, then again at lunch about how excellent the Weasel was and that he would never get any information wrong, then at dinner about something that his had forgotten completely, that's how bored he was of talking to her.

"Listen Pansy," he said as she was mid-sentence saying something, "I'm going to head to bed early."

He got up to leave and heard her telling him that it would arouse (yes such a brilliant word for Pansy) more suspicion (she was used to that word, so it didn't count) before turning and gushing about nothing to Blaise.

"That girl will never be stopped," he thought as he walked to the Heads Dormitory

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Authors Notes:

Please review….I need ideas for the next chappy


	3. Chapter 3

Hey…here's another chappy…hope you like it. Have fun reading

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione, although she didn't feel like it, attended potions….early as usual.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, girls flocked around her yelling, "Is it true, is it true, is it true, is it true?" over and over and over again.

Hermione, clearly flustered and slightly claustrophobic, couldn't help but yelling, "What in Merlins name are you on about?"

"You and Draco are…you know…a…couple," a Hufflepuff girl, Kristina (Hermione was pretty sure that's what her name was) stepped forward, trying to explain, but she was clearly scared of Hermione's reaction, however Hermione respected her for her bravery.

Hermione felt an odd feeling then - other than respect for Kristina -, it was between her head blowing up in annoyance and anger, and fainting in surprise and - for once - not seeming how to respond - or rather, it seemed easier to fake faint, so that she wouldn't _have_ to respond, than to babble or mumble or yell her head off for them believing such a preposterous story of Ron's (which otherwise was the winning option so far) than to just stand there in shock, not actually knowing what to say - it just seemed to make her look dumber -.

She was just about to yell at them all when luckily Snape - for once being useful - came along.

"Move…Now," came a nasal, drawling sort-of voice, "Detention you….and you, you, you and you," he said, pointing to random individuals just standing around, waiting for Hermione to respond before running, "…anyone else?"

Students scattered as fast as rabbits caught by a spotlight.

"Class, inside, no talking," Snape droned, clearly a little pissed off by the little bit of commotion.

Hermione rushed inside to the only lone seat, she was _not_ going to sit next to Ron (who was sitting next to Harry - damn him, he was supposed to be her friend, though he sits with her enemy), and she was most definitely NOT sitting next to Malfoy, nor Lavender or Parkinson or anyone for a matter of fact.

"Today you will be given your assignment. You will be making the Beautification Potion in pair, which I will choose," the class groaned at this, "you are also to write a four foot essay about the making of the potion and the effect it had on your partner, as well as include a picture of them. This is all due in two months - which just so happens to be the time it takes to brew the potion - as well as a sample of your potion. Pairs will be as follows, Longbottom, Bullstrode. Brown, Goyle. Parkinson, Weasley…"

"How dare he put them two together," Hermione thought. She couldn't help but let her mind think angry thoughts at the horrible teacher, until… "Malfoy, Granger."

"How dare he," she thought again, before proceeding to think of ways of murdering Snape without getting the blame.

When Snape had finally finished the list (all Gryffindors had been partnered up with Slytherins (a cunning plan of Dumbledore's to promote house unity, she presumed) she groaned and made a start towards Malfoy, knowing well enough that he wouldn't come to her.

"Interesting potion, this," Malfoy said, nodding his head in the direction of the text book, "It will be soo interesting to see how it can make me anymore perfect than I already am, as I must say I am soo devishly handsome, that I am almost too perfect." He chuckled at his comment.

"Egotistical prat," she muttered under her breathe, however Draco heard this.

"Boohoo, Granger you just ruined my good mood," he whined, pouting.

"Whatever, let's just get to work so I don't have to spend any more time with you than is needed."

"You are really are a snob, you know?"

"Oh, shut up. I don't care what you think."

"Though, everyone else does."

"Well, I'm not everyone else, am I?" she said walking to the storeroom, Draco following closely behind.

"No, of course your not, cause your _special_. Sorry, I forgot," he sneered.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco was absolutely sick of Hermione's snobbish ways, to say the least. He was trying to be nice. Damn her, why did she have to be such a snob.

Draco had set a seemingly impossible goal at the start of the school year – of course by the force of his mother, as his father had died at the end of last year – and shockingly, that goal was to _try_ to be a little nicer…especially to people who _weren't_ in his house.

Of course, he respected his mother, so he tried his absolute best to obey her, however, no one said it was going to be this hard.

"So, Granger, what am I going to do and what are you going to do, as you've made it _so _obvious that you want minimal talking."

"Well, unfortunately, Snape only has half of the ingredients needed, so we're going to have to visit the Forbidden Forest. First of all, I do not trust you in there alone, seeing as what happened in 2nd year…"

"Oh, _come on_…that was _5 years _ago now…" but she held up a finger to signal she wasn't finished.

"And second of all, I am not going by myself, so unfortunately, we'll have to go together. Also, as I doubt Snape will let us in here afterhours to check on our potions, we'll have to find someplace else to brew it."

He groaned, this would be interesting.

"Well, where are we going to go? The Heads dorm is too small, we're not allowed in the potions room, plus, if we choose a spare classroom, people might sabotage it," he said.

"Hmmmm, true," Hermione sat and contemplated where they would put their potion.

"I've got an idea, how about the room of requirement…it's either that or the forbidden forest," he said. He was extremely happy that he out-thought her this time.

"Fine, the room of requirement it is."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Please Please Please review….give me idea's, criticize me…I don't care….just review…PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AU: hey all....soz i hasn't put authors notes on this one...til now....hehehehe...anyway enjoy :D_**

**_Please R&R_**

Draco came rushing into the Heads Dorm, "Crap, I'm late," he ran around the room.

"Yes…I've noticed…I've just been sitting here waiting for _half an hour_."

"I can't find my wand," he said running around picking up books and dropping them, then lying on the floor and looking under the couch.

"So you ready to go, Granger?"

"I've been sitting here waiting for you for _half an hour_, so yes, I think…"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK…

"Someone's at the door," she said, rather obviously.

"Yes, Granger, I noticed that."

"Well, are you going to get it?"

He sighed, then trudged to the door and reluctantly opened it.

Ginny burst into the room, "Hi Hermione, Malfoy,"

"Hey Ginny," Hermione said, "We were just heading to the Forbidden Forest to get some potion ingredients."

"Well, could I just hold you up for a moment…_please_?"

"Yeah, sure, Malfoy's got to find his wand anyway."

"Ummm….well, I need both of you."

Hermione gave the redhead a puzzled look but nodded anyway.

"I'm listening, I'm just going to fetch my wand, but I'm listening," Draco said before he headed to the kitchen.

"Well, first of all, all these rumours have been going around that you two are a couple and…"

"Ginny…I thought you'd be the last person in the world to ask…I thought you knew me better than that," Hermione whined.

"Yes, Hermione, I do know you better than that, but hold on, I wasn't finished. See, if I were you, I would want to get back at Ron, you know, just make him a tad jealous…"

"Ginny, what are you getting at?" Hermione asked, extremely suspicious now.

"Well, I thought, with all these rumours going on, you could…..ummm…act like a couple." There was a deafening silence, before the loud sound of Draco hitting his head on the top of a cupboard was heard, followed by "WHAT?, as Ginny's words settled in, then some cursing about his sore head as he ran to where the girls were sitting, wand in hand.

Draco sat down – very reluctantly, I musty say – next to Hermione, as Ginny had taken the other cough.

Ginny then quickly added, "but you're not really a couple, you're just acting, to stir things up a bit…."

After a long silence, Ginny said, "Look, I've told Harry of my plan, and just to annoy Ron even more, he'll keep saying about how he thinks you guys are a great couple and all….so…..whatja think?

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The forest was gloomy. They had a few things to get, then scram. Unfortunately for them, it was getting dark…and fast. This was the result of Draco being _half and hour_ late and Ginny keeping them for _another_ fifteen minutes.

"So, what do you think of Ginny's plan?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Well…there's not much in it for me…but, I guess I could have more reasons to stay away from Pansy, and…oh, it would be priceless to see the Weasel's face bright red…plus, all I have to do is act."

"And I might get to embarrass you quite a bit," he thought, but dared not to say out loud.

"Yeah…I guess it's a good idea. It's just acting….not much I guess."

"Granger, it's not that hard, just pretend I'm Krum or something, hold hands, giggle a little, swoon over me…all censored stuff will not be on display to public."

Hermione snorted, "Yeah right Malfoy…censored? As if…"

"I'm just saying, cause you know, a lot actors get caught up in their roles, especially if their co-actors are devishly handsome and filthy rich," he teased.

"In your dreams."

"Soooo…"

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just…urh, the silence is just so…I don't know, silent."

"Wow Malfoy, that is like, the smartest statement ever. I must quote you."

"I'm just saying, it's so silent."

"Well then keep talking."

"Oh look, who would have thought, there's a daisy right here?"

"Why do you need a daisy?"

"One, it's used in the _female _version of the Beautification Potion, and two…it's my favourite flower."

"Oh…why would it be your favourite flower? I mean…it's so plain and not ordinary, why not like something like roses?"

"Well, I like roses…but I much prefer daisy's because they're always bright and happy colours, and they always look fresh and happy. I have not once seen a black daisy."

"I could change it's colour if you want."

"No…I much prefer this white."

"Fine."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

After 3 hours in the forest Draco and Hermione were getting absolutely _sick_ of each other.

"So, we have the pomegranate…"

"Check."

"Moonstone, peppermint and fluxweed."

"Check, check and ….check."

"Jobberknoll feathers, ginger and wolfsbane."

"Check, check and for the fiftieth time check."

"Good, let's head back."

"We're on our way already Granger."

"Yeah...,"she sighed, "I know."

"Then why say it?"

"Because I'm tired, okay, I get annoyed easily and forget things easily whe…." Hermione would continue that was, if Malfoy hadn't stopped dead and held a finger to his lips, signalling her to be quiet.

She listened, and finally heard some rustling in the bushes to their left.

Draco grabbed her hand and sped forward, and as a consequence, her arm was nearly yanked out of its socket..

She was just about to call him a coward when the bush that had rustled burst into flames.

Hermione, as she was sprinting out of the forest, dared a glance behind her and I must say, a truly horrifying sight met them.

* * *

**_AU: hehehehe...cliffhanger (not a very good one but anyway)....please Review..._**

**_also thanks to my beta Noofle, who right now has a piece of Chapter 5 that I dearly need....anyway, pls review!_**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_**AU: hey all....i am trying to update but am very busy, i'm sure i'll fit in some time soon though...YAY**_

_**As always….pls R&R**_

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

She could feel the fire scorching at their feet as they ran through the forest.

"Man, that's one agro goat," Draco puffed out.

"Why the hell is a chimaera in the forest anyway?"

The creature was a monstrous sight to behold, with two fire-sprouting heads. One was that of a goat, the other was a lion's. The body was also cat-like, but with a snake for a tail, though, by the look of things, the snake was quite placid.

"Why the hell would anyone not slay that beast?" Draco puffed, "Why would Hagrid _keep_ it? What the hell is wrong with that man?"

"Half-……gia…nt," Hermione wheezed, taking deep breathes between each word, "Malfoy…I….can't…go….any…fa-woooooooooooah."

Hermione had just managed to fall over a protruding tree root, tumbling to the ground.

Draco felt a pull on his arm and was forced to stop. He had to think fast, or they were toast…quite literally. He stopped, mind blank…no clue what to do.

Then he pulled out his wand, taking aim for the beasts eye – which did not repel spells like the rest of it's body, as he remembered from class – before yelling, 'stupefy' at the top of his lungs.

Red light burst out almost blindingly, with enough force to knock the chimaera back a few inches. He knew the spell would only work for a few minutes…three at the most.

"How badly are you hurt?"

Hermione looked up at him teary eyed, "I think I sprained my ankle, and I don-"

Without giving her enough time for any more explanation, Draco swooped down yet again, picked her up and ran as fast as he could towards where he believed the edge of the forest was, Hermione in his arms.

His sense were alert – so much so that he could hear the beast awakening behind them. Hermione could too, he figured as she squealed and buried her face in his chest.

"We'll get out, don't worry," he puffed, trying to reassure her.

Good thing I did extra quiditich training, he thought to himself.

They could hear the monster crashing through the bush behind them, and it was catching up fast. He could feel Hermione's tears on his chest; he _**needed**_ to get out!

Suddenly there was a light, not bright enough to pierce the dark, but it was still a light in the distance…it was getting bigger.

The chimaera roared behind them, fire streaming from it's mouths.

Draco could feel his shoes practically melting…his hair….CRAP, he hadn't even thought of his hair….his _poor_ hair. He silently mourned his immaculate hair.

Then finally they were out.

They emerged from the forest, safe at last, Draco's eyes locking onto the closet building.

The chimaera wouldn't come out of the forest, they knew that.

Draco stumbled towards the back of Hagrid's Hut.

He slid down the wall, exhausted. Hermione, now on his lap, absolutely fearful of releasing her grip on him.

It was kind of comforting – Hermione lying there. He felt loved. It felt good to be loved – he wasn't really loved before. His mother tried to after his father died…but this was different.

He kind of liked it…_no_…he CAN'T like it. He silently scolded himself.

"So….I say yes to Ginny's plan. Wait, I wasn't supposed to say that."

Hermione just nodded, too shocked to say anything. She wouldn't mind being a mute right now.

After a long silence, Draco got up, still holding Hermione in his arms, and made his way back to their dorm.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"You ready?" Draco asked Hermione.

She nodded.

They had decided to put Ginny's plan into action as soon as possible.

Luckily it was a Saturday, no classes…but this was going to be one hell of a hard day.

"Uh…Her-mione," Draco started, still getting used to using her first name, "you know that masses of girls are going to flock you, right?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "I've had that experience before, but I promise I'll play along…I'll pretend to be a love-struck teenager."

"Okay…here we go."

They left the dorm together, hand in hand, just to get the rumours flying. Off to have breakfast.

They entered the hall – holding hands, still – and Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy and several other stared at them wide-eyed.

"Meet after breakfast?" Draco asked.

"Sure."

Quiet unexpectedly, Draco leaned down and kissed her nose, just for fun. This earned him a few gasps around the hall and a bright pink Hermione.

Hermione quickly left him, head down, walking fast towards Ginny.

"Hi," she squeaked, still embarrassed.

"Hi there, I see someone's got a boyfriend…"

"I wonder who she is."

Ginny just giggled in response and pointed in Ron's direction.

Hermione turned to see Ron, bright red, mouth to the floor, absolutely, downright shocked, with Harry next to him, trying to contain himself with laughter.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Well, I think they look really good together," Harry said, walking with Ron to lunch.

"What the hell is wrong with you Harry? Why are you siding with that hag?"

"Ron, she is _not _a hag, she is my best friend, and I will support her in whatever decision she makes."

"Yeah, _whatever_."

"Ron, I'm going to sit with Hermione because I want to be there for her. I don't care if you come or not."

With that Harry left to sit with Hermione and the masses that surrounded her.

As he squished in next to her, he instantly regretted it. He knew that she was '_acting'_ and all, but still…there are limits.

She was a very, _very_ convincing love-struck teenager.

"Oh, he was sooooooooooo brave last night. He was my knight in shining armour. He was soooooo sweet…."

And it went on and on and on.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"So, it is true, Dracy."

"Yeah, now it is. We decided, after the Weasels rant, that maybe there were, you know, obvious sparks between us that we hadn't noticed, so we decided to give it a go."

"Well, personally, Roncakes might not like it, but I think you make a perfect couple."

"Uhhhh, thanks Pansy."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_**PLEASE REVIEW….thats all!!!!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Two weeks had passed. It was a Sunday and the weather was perfect. The sun was shining and a cool breeze was blowing, and to top it all off there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Today the famous couple were going for a walk around the lake.

Hermione surprised herself by actually enjoying their little stroll. They made small talk about future plans in their little scheme and other things too. It was really amazing to see that Draco – yes, _Draco_ – had changed quite a lot since his father had died. It was like he was a different person.

During their walk, whispers, gasps and rumours flew and cameras clicked, but for once Hermione was not worried about that. She was really quite happy.

In their dorm Hermione turned to Draco, "Umm, Draco, I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed that little walk…"

Draco was shocked to say the least, " Um, yeah, it…was nice…yeah…" He felt extremely awkward.

"Thanks."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione was walking back from dinner in a very good mood. She had had a great day and had just enjoyed a lovely meal. Everything was chummy.

"Oi, 'Mione."

Hermione turned.

"Ron," she said utterly shocked.

"What's goin' on between you and…_the ferret?_" He spat the last bit.

"We're going out."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

Ron was turning a furious red colour and his eyebrows and nose were starting to twitch.

"Ron, I really liked you, in fact I think I loved you, but you just…" Hermione could feel her heart ripping and tears brimming in her eyes. "I guess I just wasn't good enough for you. Is that what it was? Is my hair too bushy? Are my teeth too big? Is it because I have just plain brown eyes? Is that what it was?"

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face; she had not yet gotten over him. She felt like running into his arms and pretending like this never happened.

"Her…Hermi…Hermione…I did mean to…I didn't…"

"Well, you did…life isn't all about you Ron, there are other people with feelings, there are consequences that go with actions…what do you see in Pansy that's so much better than me? Why didn't you tell me about her? All these questions. Why Ron? _Why?"_

Ron was speechless - he had never seen Hermione so heartbroken, so lost, so utterly sad and alone.

Seeing that Ron would not say a word nor would he apologise, Hermione fled to her dorm. She needed comfort; she yearned for the arms of someone who loved her.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco was sitting on the couch when Hermione burst in practically drowning in tears.

Draco didn't think. He knew she needed someone, so he stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

She didn't pull away or resist him, just cried into his chest. After awhile standing together like they were, they moved to the couch, still in an embrace. Hermione told Draco of the encounter that she had just had with Ron.

"I'm not over him, I just haven't been thinking about it because of all the things I've been preoccupied with…Draco…I think I still love him, I don't know if I'll ever get over him."

"Don't worry Hermione, you're strong, you've survived the war, you can survive this. I promise you that you'll get over him, and I promise that I'll be there for you, whenever you need me."

"Thank you Draco."

"You know Ron is just a pig." He said more to himself than her, before looking her in the eyes, "There is nothing that you don't have that Pansy does. You have perfect teeth, you're hair isn't bad, and you're eyes are much prettier than hers. You're eyes are full of emotion and are of the most beautiful brown I have ever seen. Pansy, well, her eyes are a boring and dull blue, her hair is dead straight with not even the slightest wave, and I would be amazed if she knew any emotions other that love and hate…and maybe anger, but you are by far _much_ better than Pansy in every way, shape and form. You're smarter, funnier, kinder, and dare I say it…prettier."

Hermione felt a nice warm fuzzy feeling in her chest.

"Thank you Draco," she whispered.

"That's okay, anytime, I'm here for you."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione couldn't sleep, so she lay awake thinking about what just happened between her and Draco.

She had almost always known that he had practically 'worn a mask' and his real self had hidden under it. He was always sneering and throwing insults but you knew there was something else to him. Hermione had not seen the real him until today, and by golly she was glad she saw it.

He was a really good friend when he wanted to be. He had just given her what she yearned for, the arms of someone who loved her, although he only loved her in a friendly way…right???


End file.
